Love can't be denied
by FairyLetters
Summary: Amu and Kairi are dating, though they kept their relationship a secret. why? because their school has this stupid rule where love and relationship is not allowed. Amu decides that now it is up to her to change this rule that is becoming a barrier in their relationship. Will others accept their relationship before a certain blue haired boy makes a move on amu? Kaimu, slight Amuto
**Kaimu Time**

Amu and Kairi are dating, though they kept their relationship a secret. why? because their school has this stupid rule where love and relationship is not allowed. Amu is annoyed from this and decides that now it is up to her to change this rule that is becoming a barrier in their relationship. Will others accept their relationship before a certain blue haired boy makes a move on amu? Let's just hope so.

* * *

Kairi!" called a certain pink haired girl, she was currently pacing around the corridor, searching for the green haired boy. Her bright pink was swaying behind her as she moved. She definitely stands out of the crowd but that didn't change the truth that she is one of the most popular girls at school. The person in question was a boy who was currently in the meeting held by student council of seiyo. He on other hand was not one to known was being handsome which he definitely was but for his intelligence. He was one of the most intelligent students of the school, along with some of his senpai's. He despite his age was smarter than his seniors which included last year student of high school.

"Kairi!" again, was again called by pink-haired girl. This time she was in between of the meeting. Thus, in other words, she was interrupting it. There was an awkward silence in the room before it was replaced with murmurings. Student council president excused himself for some time. Grabbing the girl in attention, he dragged her out of the room before closing the door behind him.

"Why are you here, Hinamori-san?" he asked the girl before him, giving her a stern look.

But the girl just pouted cutely in response, unfazed by the look he was giving her.

"Hm… Is that the way you call your girlfriend, kairi?" she smiled at her boyfriend. He blushed at this.

"But hinamo-," he started again but was cut off by his, seemingly girlfriend.

"Amu. Call me Amu," she said. But by her tone it seemed more of a demand. She was hinamori Amu, girlfriend of the kairi who is student council president. But by looks of it, it seems like they are secretly dating.

"But hina-," he paused when he saw dangerous aura forming around her before replacing by flowers in background when he corrected,-"Amu, we are currently in between important meeting. We can talk about whatever you want tomorrow, okay?" he tried to reason her.

"No. You are working too much lately that you don't even have time for me. AND why are we even keeping our relationship a secret?" Amu demanded her boyfriend. It was pretty much obvious that they are dating, thanks to amu who usually came to meet him between classes, lunch, in any free period, after school, almost every time. Whole school was already suspicious about their friendship. What amu and kairi didn't know was everyone (even their fangirls and fanboys) shipped them together and was hoping for them to stay together.

"Amu, you know it is restricted to date or have an intimate relationship per school premises. As a student council president I'm most wanted to follow the rules," kairi stepped away from her as he put his hand on her shoulder in a calming way.

"Who made that stupid rule?!" this was definitely getting on her nerves. She was already upset about her boyfriend's heath and now he is pushing himself too much in work. She of course understands the situation they are in terms of their relationship but she couldn't help but feel lonely without him...

He smiled his rare smile which calmed his girlfriend's anger. It always had an effect on her. No matter what she could never be angry at him. But she was definitely not pleased with kairi's selfless actions. And that was when that idea came to her mind.

"I know! I'm going to be president for a day," she declared out of blue.

"Eh," was his genius response. With that Amu left her dumbfounded boyfriend alone in isolated corridor.

Minutes passed as his mind processed the foreign information...

"Wha-!?," was his after-shock reply.

* * *

 **Next day...**

Kairi woke up, rubbing his sleepy eyes as he pushed himself out of his bed. He made it out if the room. He was aware of his health, he knew about overloading of work but he was expected to do his job with perfection like a President. Other than that he has to keep his profile at the top. But he also don't want her to worry about himself... Even though he loves it when she is worried about him like a ... Wife is to her husband.

This thought brought a smile to his face. He is definitely planning to propose her in future, just not now. He wants to be capable enough to support her and himself. She is like a family to him after all.

His train of thoughts broke when he reached counter full of foods. But that was not what surprised him. It was a note that gave him an electric shock. He read it out silently as he froze in his place.

Dear kairi,

I hope you will have a good day. Don't you dare to do any work. I've prepared enough food for you; I've also put collection of your favorite movies in the couch so you don't have to worry about anything. Have rest and enjoy your day off. Just like I mentioned before I'm going to be president for today. Wish me luck.

With lots of love,  
Amu

He felt his image as president slipping out of his hand. His eyes widened at sudden realization as he hurriedly reached the front door and tried to open the door but it was locked so he stepped back a bit as he side slammed it to break the door but come to halt with he saw a board hanging there that said "Try to break it and I'll kill you,"

No way.

With this he slumped in floor in defeat. He doesn't need to wonder what was going to happen in school. Her being the president was last thing he wanted.

* * *

 **In school...**

"Are you sure about this, hinamori-san?," asked vice president, Fujisaki Nagihiko for umpteenth time.

"Of course, I'm positive about this. I'm going to give him a break. You also think that he is working himself too much, Right? He is such a idiot, worrying his girlfriend this much," Amu dramatically remarked but before she could stop herself she blurted the girlfriend part which perked the interest of many.

"Girlfriend?" Ikuto who was treasurer, asked with a knowing smirk in his handsome face. He was last year student along with kukai who look after the sport section of the school. Ikuto may not have said this to anyone but he was interested in Amu and now that she was here, it helped him hell a lot to be closer to her.

"I m-mean... Eh-uh you know, his friend who...is a-a g-girl! Yes that's right..," Amu shuttered words which didn't make any sense whatsoever. This brought more amused looks in room. And all of them were directed to the pink haired beauty.

Gulp. Maybe coming here was a bad choice after all.

"No Amu. You have to do this. Look at the bright side, Now being a president you can change rules as well, right. I'll bring Change in this boring school," was what Amu thought before she started her day as council's president.

I wonder if he is angry...

* * *

 **1st period:**

It was a good shot for first time. Amu didn't drop or created mess in room so far. It was nice being leader to everyone, plus she made friends with female members of the student council.

Except for the awkward gazes of several males that was once again, directed towards her. She looked up to see tadase who was the representative of the art club, looking at her. She raised her eyebrow as if asking 'what?' When he saw it he looked away with tint of red in his cheeks.

She shrugged it away and continued to do her 'work'.

After sometime, she was piled up with folders which contained student information. According to Nagihiko they do this every day to keep record of students. A look of disbelief adorned her face. She couldn't believe he do this every single day.

After an hour, last file was passed. She slumped on her seat in defeat. Now she is perfectly sure that this was definitely not the best choice of becoming president. She regrets taking this decision. But... Kairi always do this. Every day. She looks out of the window with unreadable expression in her face.

"I'll do it, definitely," she silently promises herself.

* * *

 **2nd & 3rd period:**

Forget that promise! I definitely can't do this.

"I definitely can't do that. I can't judge the sport event when I'm not even good at it, why can't it be kukai-kun?" amu frantically said.

"Well for two reasons. One that you are student council president and second because kukai is participant himself and other than him only President is taken as judge in these issues so in other words its-," Nagihiko answers but was cutoff.

"Me," Amu finished.

He nods apologetically. Amu sighs, she doesn't have any option at all. Its all her fault but if it is for kairi... she will do anything.

After an hour of competition, a very tired amu is concluded.  
She couldn't believe it, first while giving the prize to akio takara who was winner in swimming competition, she slipped and fell in water in process. And then in football match, ball hit her straight in face that resulted in losing her consciousness. After that she slipped from banana peel, fell on top of Rima who was a cheerleader which lead to awkward situations like kissing her and posters that said many awkward things. That was HORRIBLE.

Today is worst day of my life.  
Could it get any worse?

* * *

 **4th period:**

 **Amu's POV:**

At last, FREE!

Gosh, that was quite 3 hectic hours.

But it didn't last long, Tsukiyomi-san approached me. For some reason, he has some weird aura around him.

"Yo strawberry," he said with smirk in his face. I looked at him in shock. How dare him. Who does he think he is Calling names to!? If only kairi was here, he would have taught him a lesson!

"Tsukiyomi-san, please don't call me names," I tried to be as polite as possible. He just smirked in response. For some reason I want to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"Amu-koi, then it is," he said coming closer to me while I stepped back. Koi?! Is he kidding me?

My back touched wall, he stood too close to me for my comfort. Why is he doing this? I mentally cursed him. He actions are unpredictable.. I tried to push him away but he didn't bulge.

"Stop it, now," I tried to sound as demanding as possible. I don't want to sound like wimp. I still need to maintain my status as popular.

He brought his lips closer to mine. His breath hit my face, I was boiling in anger.. Only kairi is allowed to touch me like this. I will not allow him to do any further. I pushed him off me with all my strength. This time he back up and I took this as chance to slap him for his actions. I never thought he will treat me like this. Who does he think he is!?

He stood there in shock as I ran out of the room.

How dare he... I can't believe him! But...maybe I shouldn't have let my guard down...

"Amu,"

I looked behind to look at the person, my eyes widened and I fastened my pace.

"Wait," Ikuto called me again. I slowed my pace and let him catch up to me. At least I should listen to what he is saying. He managed to meet my pace. I halted to stop and looked at side, grumpily.

"I... I'm sorry..," he confessed. I looked at him in awe. Did he just apologize...? He looked at his side not meeting my gaze.

"I shouldn't have done that... You know... Well...you see..," he hesitated a bit before a taking a deep breath.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," was what he thought at the moment.

"Look, I..I like you. So.. So would you go out with me..?," he confessed his love for me while I stood there frozen in my spot. He looked at everywhere but me. I could have thought he was so cute at the moment if I was not madly in love with him... My heart.. It already belongs to someone else. Kairi...

"That's really sweet of you, Ikuto but... I'm sorry, I already have someone I love dearly," I looked at him. I didn't hesitate or anything because I belong to someone else. I knew I was cold while answering but that was truth.

He looked at me with smile adorning his handsome face. He reached out to hold my hand, first I was shocked then I realized he was holding my hand in friendly gesture.

"You like him, don't you?" he looked at me, teasingly.

"Eh," was my reply.

"Kairi-san, I mean," he said with a smirk.

"Oh yes, I mean no-yes! no! Y-no..," oh no. He is definitely going to know the truth. Oh I'm so stupid!

"Calm down, will you? It's alright. I'll not tell anyone," he looked at me in understanding way. I looked down; I'm so dead if kairi get to know about this. He tilted my head up and brought his lips down to my forehead. His warm lips touched my cold forehead. It was sweet kiss. I was about to shout at him but he just patted my head and walked past me. I just stood here looking at his retreating form.

I smiled, my fingers touches the place his lips met. Maybe.. We can be good friends. Just friends...

* * *

 **At kairi's end**

 **Kairi's POV:**

Damn.. That girl.

I hope everything is alright. I forget that today is special Assembly... I have to reach there before it is too late... then his eyes fell on the window. he mused for a moment, and checked if it was locked. And luck was on his side.

I jumped out of the window. I can't believe she forget to lock the window when she locked the door of the house. Sigh, amu…when will you realize that I live in ground floor?

I hurriedly run out of the apartment... I hope it is not too late...

* * *

 **Assembly:**

"What do you mean 'assembly'?" Amu shouts.

"Well, last day I checked we informed everyone about this in morning," nagihiko said, wearing a clearly bored expression. He was clearly tired of amu being President. She created enough mess for today. He wanted nothing more than this day to end soon.

"But... Will she be able to do it..? I don't think so.. By the way did you prepare the speech for today, nagihiko," Kukai said, clearly worried about the outcome.

"Speech?!" Amu yelled. She definitely can't give some speech in front of whole school. This is so troublesome.

"Will you stop shouting!?." Nagihiko shouted, he was at his limits. This girl was definitely getting on his nerves.

"But.."

"No buts. Now go, kairi's image is in your hands,"

"...I know.. But what should I say...?"

"Just repeat the school's rules that are being followed from years,"

"... Rules?"

"Yes, you can even change them if it is for student's interest,"

Amu looked at ikuto, he just gave her a nod. She smiled at him warmly. Maybe she can do this, after all. I'm doing this for him.. He is important for me... I hope he is enjoying his day.

"Now welcome, student council president on the stage," Announcer spoke, enthusiastically.

 _This time..._

She walked to the stage; murmurs filled the room along with the footsteps of her.

 _I'll change the rules..._

She stood in middle facing the 1000s of students. She felt her legs trembling in fear.

 _I don't know if this is right.. But now us my chance.._

She took a deep breath,

 _I will change these rules for better_.

"Hello everyone, I'm hinamori Amu, you must be wondering why am I here as President for whole day? Well, I'm here for my love. That's right. Kairi. He and I are dating for like, 3 years. I know it is restricted to be in relationship (I know this is a silly thought, to have a school with this stupid rule, but I couldn't find anything else.)

I want to change these stupid rules that break the love for nothing. I want to bring change in school as President for a day. If rules such as this become a barrier for feelings such as love then it is better to broke them for good," she paused taking a deep breath, closing her eyes.

Opening them with newly found shine, declaring- "true love is unconditional, which means it has no conditions. It is freely given at all times and expect nothing in return. After all, love is freedom. That is where we find true happiness and freedom,"

There was a heavy silence not because of the speech, well maybe partially but also because there stood kairi with messy cloths which definitely looks hot on him. But what silenced everyone was kairi who had unreadable expression on his face. He looked... Angry. And anger was directed at certain pink haired girl. She didn't bulge to his anger which was clearly visible on his face.

"I love you, kairi. I want to be with you forever, so please accept me," Amu finally confessed. She didn't hesitate; in fact she looked determined about this. Her voice was smooth and clear as if she was confident about what she did.

Murmurs and whispers filled throughout the hall. Everyone was clearly shocked at amu's bold confession.

Kairi looked down, he was also shocked but he was more conflicted. A part of him wants to run to Amu and propose her with a kiss. But other part wants to stay behind and let her go. He want her to live better life and he believes he don't deserve her. Also he has a reputation that he is needed to keep. He can't let it go that smoothly.

On other hand, rest of student body was excited about this. They never thought a day would come when everything will change. All of them were supportive to amu. They agreed with her and for the first time after her whole day of her being president, they felt like she should continue being president after all. They respected her decision.

"So what are you going to do?" asked a voice, kairi jumped a little in surprise. He looked behind to see yukari, their principal. She wore her poker face so it was hard to tell if she was angry or pleased.

"What do you mean, yukari-sensei?," kairi asked, confused.

"What is your answer?" yukari continued to question him.

"...I don't know," was his reply.

"So, you are planning to reject her?,"

"NO! I mean... I can't do that..,"

"So, you agree with her decision to change the rules?,"

"Maybe.. I don't know,"

"...what does your heart want you to do?,"

"..."

"Go after her,"

"Eh?"

"Go, maybe she is right after all. I think the same, I guess. You want to be with her right?," yukari stated with a smile. Her gaze was currently focused on amu who what seemed like was freaking out.

"You are lucky to have her," yukari remarked with a smirk. He blushed a little and looked at her with a serious glint in his eyes. He grinned at her before making his way towards the stage.

Amu, on other hand was totally freaking out for outcome. He is definitely angry. I'm so dead. I shouldn't have done any of this after all! What if he rejects her and refuse to meet her again!? What if..!? No! she couldn't bear that thought of kairi leaving her…

She was regretting all of this. She saw him approaching her. She was trembling... She closed her eyes tightly as she waited for slap.

...

...

Minutes passed, he couldn't have taken so long to reach here. She slowly opened her eyes to see him so close to her. She flinched and stepped back, muttering apologies.

What he did next moment was unpredictable; he kneels before her and holds her hand in gentle manner. He dug through his pocket and took out a small velvet box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful emerald ring.

"Amu," he started. Oh man! He never called me by my first name.. Now that he is calling me... It is ...I can't imagine him doing it.

"I may have never said this to you before but... I love you. I love you for like 6 years. I've always since the time when I first transferred here. You were so bright even brighter than sun in my eyes. I want to be with you till end of my life. This may not be real ring, but one day, I promise one day I'll buy you real one. I promise to buy one worthy of you. You are my precious," he finished and put the ring in her slender fingers. It matched her very well.

Then, he pulled himself up and kissed her tenderly. It was quite of a Sweet kiss for the pair. They felt like all of their feelings were exchanged through their kiss. Amu who was too shocked to react this whole heartfelt moment, kissed him back with equal love and passion. She brought her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her deepening the kiss.

Between all of this, hall was erupted with cheers and whistles. Everyone was happy for the pair even ikuto who smiled at the scene before him. But couple didn't feel embarrassed or anything. In fact, they were lost in their own world.

Kairi broke the kiss, they panted heavily. She looked at him and smiled warmly though her face was beet red. She didn't mind. Not one bit. She loved the sensation of him being near her.

"So, what changed your mind, kairi-koi?," she asked breathlessly.

Kairi blushed a little but nonetheless replied,

"We have freedom to love after all,"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hope you like it. I know you are bound to find mistakes here and there because I'm new with all these stuff… and I know I need major improvement but I wanted to share this cute (according to me) one-shot featuring kaimu pairing. I just realized there is lack of love for this pairing so I decided to contribute a story to increase fan base for this loving pairing.

I made up this story on Independence Day in our country which was 15/8/2015. I don't remember the theme of the story but it is something alone the line that how love cannot be stopped by mere rules and stuffs, it just happens before you know it and nothing can stop that either.

I really hope you'd enjoy reading my story. Please check my other stories as well, especially if you are Diabolik lovers and Vocaloid fan. Please review your opinion. I'll be waiting for you comments.  
R&R  
Follow


End file.
